After the Kiss
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: This takes place the day after Maggie plates the surprise of all kisses on Bianca. Bianca is still pregnant and Kendall is still on trail for Michael Cambias's murder. This story focus on BAM because we all know how the trial of Michael Cambias ends .


**TITLE: **_After the Kiss_

**SUMMARY: **_This takes place the day after Maggie plates the surprise of all kisses on Bianca. Bianca is still pregnant and Kendall is still on trail for Michael Cambias's murder. This story focus on BAM because we all know how the trial of Michael Cambias ends ._

**CATEGORY: **_Romance / Drama / Tragedy / Spiritual _

**RATING: **_T – Due to strong language and sexual content_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I**

"We can talk about Kendall, the trial, mom later. But what the most important thing for us to talk about is, Maggie, about yesterday. You kissed me, what was it all about." Bianca looked deep into her best friends eyes trying desperately to read the truth in them.

"Look Bianca, I don't want you to read much into that stupid and thoughtless kiss I gave you yesterday." Maggie shrugged her shoulders.

Bianca looked at Maggie as Maggie's had her back towards as she was getting her stuff ready for class. "Maggie, for months now, I had lied about my pregency, and I finally see what trouble and hurt feelings I caused by it. The more you lie the harder the truth will be." She pleaded for Maggie to finally open up and say the **YES** she Maggie Stone was gay. She didn't know what she would do about it, she was still so into Lena, but that realiship was on hold for the moment, all she wanted was for Maggie to finally admit that she was in fact a lesbian.

"Yes I lied about where I was last night, I wasn't in the library, I spent the night with Jamie."

"With Jamie?" Bianca raised her eyebrows. But she was thinking that perhaps Jamie was taking Maggie out for more driving lessons, and they had such a good time that they forgot what time it was till the sun came up.

"Making love."

Bianca was shocked back into silence for a moment. "We get so close and that scares you, so you sleep with the first guy who comes your way to prove to yourself that you are straight. First Henry, now Jamie, who is it going to be next, Maggie, some random guy you see in the street!" Bianca shook her head frustrated at Maggie's behavior.

"That's not fair. Bianca I told you two years ago that I was into guys." Maggie grabbed her jacket and shoved her arms through it. "One lousy fucking kiss that I mistaking give you and you turn it into my wanting you." Her eyes flashed as she glared at Bianca. "It's not my fault you still have the hots for me Bianca Montgomery, but like I said before I'm into guys, not girls."

"Maggie, wait we are not done." Bianca said shocked at Maggie's tone. "Look I didn't force the issue back than when I knew that if only I did you would admit to me and yourself that you are gay."

Maggie grabbed her backpack from the floor dropping her keys loudly onto the ground. She bent and picked them and glancing up into Bianca's shocked face she stood up straight again and turned toward the door. She opened it to see Lena's shocked face. She raised her right eyebrow up tightly.

"I forgot my coffee." Lena said pointing her right hand at the coffee cup where she left it on the coffee table.

"You had questions to ask back than, ask them now Maggie." Bianca said softly.

Maggie turned quickly and said "Who do you think of when you look at me? Me or Frankie!" She turned and pushed passed Lena into the hallway and quickly disappeared from sight.

"What does Frankie have to do with anything?" Lena demanded looking sharply into Bianca's shocked face.

"Frankie is the center of everything." Bianca said wide eyed not really seeing Lena. "I have to go after her. I have to make her see that it's all right. That is was always her and always will be." With that Bianca rushed to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket. She rushed passed Lena and down the hallway quickly disappearing from sight.

Lena turned and watched in disbelief Bianca rushing away from her. "**BIANCA**!" She screamed in anger.

**II**

'_ "You had questions to ask back than, ask them now Maggie." Bianca said softly._

_Maggie turned quickly and said "Who do you think of when you look at me? Me or Frankie!" She turned and pushed passed Lena into the hallway and quickly disappeared from sight._ '

Hot angry tears ran down Maggie's checks as she ran up the hill towards the spot where she and Bianca had sat eating ice cream at the end of the summer. It was the place where Maggie told Bianca that she was going to move in with her in the studio apartment during Bianca's pregnancy She tripped over a rock that she didn't see and she feel forward and scraped her hands as she skidded to a stop. Sh felt the sand and rocks scrap open her right check as she finally allowed her face to stop. She didn't mind the raw pain that her face was in, matter of fact she didn't feel it, all she felt was the raw and agonizing pain her heart was in. She finally allowed the sobs that had threaten to burst forward since that night in the boat house when she told Bianca that she was into guys to break.

_Bianca knelt to her knees carefully. She placed a hand on the back of Maggie's head and began to stroke. She leaned down and kissed the top of Maggie's head and made shushing noises with her mouth._

_Maggie sat up slowly and turned towards Bianca and feel into the hug that was waiting for her. She allowed her tears to fall freely on Bianca's neck as she sobbed._

_'Maggie: Look, Leo says you really cared about Frankie, but I can't handle you looking at me that way._

_Bianca: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to --_

_Kendall: Listen, listen, I'm Kendall, Blanca's half sister. I didn't know Frankie -- i just moved back to town myself -- but I know how much Bianca cared for her. And I'm sure you can understand what a shock this has been. I mean, it's a bummer the way it happened with no warning, but Blanca's kind of under a lot of stress right now, you know?_

_Maggie: Yeah. I'm going to go._

_Bianca: Wait!_

_Bianca: Maggie, can I see you again?_

_Maggie: Yeah. I'll come by tomorrow?_

_Bianca: Great. It's myrtle far gate's place. Just ask anybody._

_Bianca: It was like she was here again. For one minute, it was like Frankie was here and -- god, it felt so good._

_Kendall: I'm so sorry, Bianca. At first i didn't understand how much she meant to you, but -- but now i see how much you really loved Frankie. Now I understand. '_

Bianca held onto Maggie tightly as she sobbed. "It's all right Maggie, it's all right. It's always all right." She kept repeating to herself as her head kept flashing back to the first time she hugged Maggie at **SOS**.

Maggie allowed the hot angry tears to finally wash down Bianca's neck as she clung to her best friend. She finally stopped crying and pulled gently away. "Who do you see when you are looking at me?" She asked softly looking straight into Bianca's eyes to her soul.

"Maggie Stone. The love of my life. The second mother of my child. My soul mate." Bianca replied.

"Thank you for that." Maggie whispered. She pulled away from Bianca and stood to her feet and began to wipe her tears from her eyes. She pulled her hand back in surprise and saw the blood. "Funny I don't feel any pain."

Bianca got to her feet and walked over to Maggie. "Don't touch it, your face is the same way. Come one let's get you to the clinic. David can tend to you." She gently slipped her right arm over Maggie's shoulder and she used her other arm to help Maggie kept her hand raised. They walked down the trail to the clinic.

**III**

Maggie finally looked up as she and Bianca entered the examining room after David. "I fell." She stated simply as she she finally allowed David's question to enter her brain. "I don't feel any thing, I mean the raw pain."

David looked questionably at Bianca and saw her nod. "Here let me help you up here." He very carefully put his arms at his cousin's side and lifted her up onto the table. He moved his right hand t the front of Maggie while his left hand went around to her back. He didn't like the feel of things. "Maggie I want to examine you." He said stepping back.

Bianca heart leaped to her thoart at the David's words. "Something wrong David?"

Maggie looked questionably after her cousin. She didn't feel his hands on her so she didn't know why he was so concerned.

He walked over to the cabinet where the paper robes were stashed. He grabbed one. He walked over to Bianca and handed her the robe. "Bianca if you could help Maggie disrobe and put this on. I'll be right back when you are ready." With that he left the room.

Bianca placed the paper rob beside Maggie on the table. "Here let me help you. I know your hands have to be killing you."

Maggie shook her head. "I don't feel anything." She repeated again.

She very carefully and gently put her fingers at the bottom of Maggie's shirt and pulled it up over Maggie's head. She gasped at the sight of Maggie's stomach and side. "Oh Maggie."

"What?" Maggie asked concerned at the tone of Bianca's face. She didn't like the look in Bianca's eyes either. Before she could look down and see what Bianca saw, Bianca moved.

She leaned over and saw with relief that Maggie's back was fine. She stood back straight again and said. "I can't believe you can't feel the pain that you are in. Not only are your hands and face all scraped up, but your stomach and chest are also."

Maggie looked down at saw that in deed her skin was cut to pieces. "Funny I didn't feel that. I felt the impact of the ground when I feel, but I didn't feel the pain of the rocks cutting my skin."

She gently leaned over again and gently unzipped Maggie's bra. She very carefully slipped the bra off of her friend as she stood back up. She picked up the rob and shook her head. "I hate to put this on you. It will touch your bare skin and hurt you." She saw a softer towel in the corner of her eye.

Maggie kept looking down at her front not believing that she couldn't feel the pain of the injury. She knew that she was in a lot of pain, but oddly she couldn't feel it. She knew what she should be feeling, she had scraped her knees and hands before.

She walked over to the towel and picked it up. She walked back over to Maggie. "Here, this will do. Now lay back ok."

Maggie slowly laid back so that her head reached the edge of the table.

When Maggie had laid back Bianca placed the towel gently onto of her.

Maggie knew that Bianca had put the towel on her she waited for the pain to hit, but still nothing. She watched as Bianca moved again.

Bianca walked to the door and poked her head out. "We are ready David."

David was relieved that Maggie was lying on her back. That meant that Bianca knew that her back was all right. "Bianca if your don't mind talking to Maggie during my examination of her."

David pulled the towel gently from his cousin and breathed in deep. "I'm surprised that you don't feel this Maggie. You should be in agony pain." He began to clean Maggie up.

"How many stitches will she need?" Bianca asked knowing right off that Maggie would have to be stitched up not only on her chest but her hands and her face.

"50. Eight on on both hands, eight on her check, six on her jaw, four on her lip, sixteen on her chest, six on her stomach." David rattled off in his doctor's tone. "I'm going to make the stitches tight together, and you should only have small scares to remind you of today."

While David was working on her Maggie kept drifting off to when Bianca had said '_Maggie Stone. The love of my life. The second mother of my child. My soul mate._' Her soul, her entire being leapt with love at those words. She didn't hear anything, feel anything, see anything.

"50!" Bianca said shocked as her face paled. "Oh Maggie." She felt hot tears at the corner of her eyes. She tried not to allow Maggie to see them. She didn't want to have Maggie have to worry about **HER**, not at this time. But she sensed that Maggie's soul wasn't even in the room.

"David is it normal for a person to go into shock in time like this?" She looked wide eyed up into David's concern eyes.

"Yes, Bianca. I'm working as quickly as I can. Keep doing what you are doing. Talk to her calmly let her know that she is safe and loved." David said calmly working away as quickly as he could. He didn't like the way Maggie's was behaving. He wanted to stop the blood flow before he could check her completely out.

"It's all right now Maggie. You are safe here with David and me. David is just finishing up getting you stitched up." Bianca said softly looking loving down at Maggie. "You are with the two people who love you most in this world."

David got done with Maggie's last stitch. He pulled off his stereoscope and checked Maggie's heart beat. _Weak. The puplics aren't forcused_. He checked her pulse. _Weak_. "Bianca I don't want to alarm you but we have to get Maggie to the hospitle." He looked up into her scared eyes. "I'm going to make sure Maira is the doctor on her case, she will be in good hands." With that David left the room to make the arragments to have a amblunce at the clinic.

**IV**

"Easy with her." Maria said firmly as she watched as the orderalys were handing Maggie. "She just got stiched up. I don't want any of them to come un done." She breathed easier as the orderalys left the room. "Now we are going to find out what's wrong with Maggie." She said taking her steyoscrope from her neck. She did the pre-work up that David did. "Pulse weak, heartbeat weak, pupils aren't focused." She said out loud to David, Bianca she saw from the corner of her eye Anita writing everything down. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since David put the first stitch in her check." Bianca said. "That was the very first stitch. It was four hours ago." Her voice finally broke. "Maggie has been in this state for over four hours now."

"Stay strong Bianca. Maggie can hear everything that is being said. Stay positive. Keep talking to Maggie." Maria said never taking her eyes off of Maggie as she continue to examine the young woman.

"It's all right Maggie, I'm still here. I am never going to leave you." Bianca said softly walking over to lay a gentle hand on top of Maggie's stitched up right hand. "I will be here waiting for you to wake up. But you have to wake up soon otherwise you will miss the birth of my baby. Our baby."

Maggie heard Bianca's soul crying out to her soul. _You will always be able to reach me Bianca, to the deepest reaches of my soul you will always be able reach me_. '_I'm here Bianca, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere_.'

**V**

"I just don't know why Maggie hasn't come around yet!" David said looking at his cousin through the window of her hospital room. He watched as Bianca lovely brushed Maggie's hair from her forehead.

"With Bianca by Maggie side, Maggie will come out of it." Anita said staring at the lovely scene between the two women beside David and Maria.

"I hope so." David mumered softly. "Bianca is the only one who can reach her."

Maria said a silent prayer for Maggie Stone.

**VI**

"Hello Maggie." Frankie smiled pleased to see her long lost sister.

"Frankie!" Maggie stared in shock at her twin.

"How is everything in Pine Valley. Bianca is she well?"

"Am I dead?" Maggie asked instead of answering Frankie's questions.

"No you aren't dead." Frankie said with a smile. "You still have a lot of living to do. You are just in a safe place right now where you and I can visit with each other."

"I have missed you Frankie." Maggie said softly reaching over and g ribbing her sister's right hand in both of hers.

Before Frankie could speak Bianca's voice came around the sky and the earth. Bianca's voice completely filled the green meadow in which Maggie found herself sitting across from her twin.  
_  
"Feel that Maggie; that's our baby. Our sweet and precious baby. She needs you to wake up so that you and she can finally meet face to face."_

"Her baby. Her sweet and innocent baby." Maggie closed her eyes as she heard the baby heart beat take over Bianca's voice. Salty tears fell from her eyes down her checks.

"Bianca needs you. Her baby needs you. David needs you. Anna does too. Jamie and everyone else in Pine Valley needs you. You need to have the will to live Maggie. You must fight. So fight." Frankie said passionately as tears fell freely down her checks at the sound of the tiny heart beat of Bianca's baby.

"I want to be there for Bianca. I want to be there for her sweet baby. I want to be able to grow old with Bianca. I want us to be able to sit outside on the porch and just watch life go by around us peacefully." Maggie said with tears coursing down her checks.

"Come back to me Maggie. I can't lose you too. I all ready lost Leo, Frankie and Leona. I can't bare the thought of losing you also cousin." David said tearfully.

"You won't lose me David." Maggie whispered softly. She turned to look at her sister. "I'm going to be ok right? I can't leave David alone. Not with Sam in jail again. I'm the only family he has left."

"You are going to live Maggie." Frankie smiled. "But it's up to you to wake up. So it's time for you to make your decision."

Maggie closed her eyes and saw her life pass before her. She opened her eyes and smiled at her twin. "I have made my decision."

"Than why are you still here?" Frankie raised her eye brows.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
